


work to inspire another

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	work to inspire another

this will have an "work inspired by this one" link ...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [work inspired by another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794761) by [testy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy), [testy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2)




End file.
